Stupid Assassin
by ShibaDG
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Altair and Maria...
1. The Tower

AN: Hello, this is just a little one-shot I wanted to write about my favorite AC couple- Altair and Maria. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Assassin's Creed.

The sky was a dark blue, the full moon hung in the sky, giving the city of Acre very little light. At the far corner of the city was a tower that held two people at the very top. A templar and an assassin stood facing one another, whispering goodbye.

Two dark fingers stroked the ivory cheek of Maria Thorpe. She leaned into Altair's touch, wishing that he didn't have to go.

"You're going to kiss me before you go, correct?" Maria's english accent was heavier than usual.

"Maria, I must g-" But before Altair could finish his sentence, Maria had taken him by his white robes, stood on her toes and pulled him down to mash her lips to his.

Any other man would have frozen, but Altair was more than that. He was an assassin. He was trained to have the quickest reflexes, know what to do in any given situation.

So, he did what he not only needed, but wanted to do.

He wrapped his toned arms around her and lifted her up, even with the metal armor she wore, lifting her was no problem for him. Her arms snaked around his neck, his hood fell down.

One of his hands snuck up her back to run through her long dark hair, it was his favorite thing to do when he was with her. The locks felt like silk and curled around his fingers.

Maria continued her attack on his lips. To her he tasted of spices, something that always left its strong taste on her tongue. Most nights, it was simply a peck on the forehead, a small whisper before he left. But Maria wanted more from him.

He had asked her to leave with him before, that he would take care of her as grand master of the assassins. That they could be together in the safety of Masyaf. But she had refused, the thought of entering the brotherhood not only as a woman but a templar as well, frightened her- even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

However, she was beginning to doubt her decision. Perhaps she could leave with him. She would no longer have to obey the sexist men who served as templars. She and Altair would no longer have to sneak around at night, risking their lives just to see each other. They could be together whenever they wished. And there was one more reason...

Altair set Maria on her feet, breaking away for air. Maria kept her arms around his neck, a challenge considering how tall he was.

"Maria, you know what I am about to ask of you." Altair said breathlessly.

"Yes."

"I want to be with you always, Maria." He stroked her cheek. "For you to be at my side. I know that you hate the place that you are in, and that you are more than unhappy. I want more for you. Come with me, Maria." Altair's voice surprisingly sad, it nearly made Maria cry.

"I want to be with you as well. There's just one thing that...You must promise me something." Maria took her hands from around Altair's neck and placed them on her belly.

"What is it?"

"You must promise to take care of our baby." Maria whispered.

"Bab...Baby?" Altair asked, shocked. This was not something that even an assassin such as Altair knew how to handle well.

"Yes, our baby. I'm pregnant, Altair." Maria touched his face-it had suddenly lost all color.

"How long have you known?"

"Just after our last meeting."

"One month..." Altair ran his right hand through his hair. "..Maria."

"Yes, Altair?"

"You don't have a choice this time." His voice was not gentle, but not unkind either. Maria smiled. "You are leaving with me."

"Stupid assassin." Maria laughed quietly, grabbing his robes once more. "I always have a choice." She pulled him down so she could whisper against his lips. "My choice is to be with you, Altair. You better be happy about it."

"I am." Altair replied before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Three months later...

Maria stood, knife in hand. Altair was in front of her, he stood in a protective stance. They were in the courtyard, where the other assassins of Masyaf trained.

Everyone was frozen, staring at Maria. They would be attacking her right now, if it weren't for all the times Altair had threatened their lives if they ever laid a hand on Maria.

Although, Altair wouldn't mind if someone held her back right now. Maria stood in her night gown, her belly had five months of growth, her moods went from one to another within seconds-which made Altair's life even more of a hell than it already was. This morning, she was not happy.

"Damn assassin." Maria hissed, stepping toward Altair. "You did this to me!" With one swift movement, she stabbed Altair in his stomach.

"Not again..." Altair muttered, pulling the knife out. Maria snatched it from him, smiling. "Come along, I'll take care of that." She then turned and began walking out of the courtyard.

"Continue your training, brothers." Altair called out before following Maria.

AN:

So, it is now 2:33. I am going to bed, I will take this down if I see any mistakes or need to rewrite a few things and put it back up in a few hours when I wake up.

Please Review, or I will take it down, mistakes or no mistakes.

~SDG


	2. Wound

AN: Hey, it's me again. Yes, another one-shot. This is just from Altair and Maria traveling together. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Assassin's Creed..._(runs off crying)_

The wound was deep, the blood soaked through his robes. Maria finished off the guard, the other running away in fear. Altair was on his knees, pressing his lips together. Maria sheathed her sword and kneeled next to him.

"Altair?" She asked. She moved his hand that was over the wound to examine it. There was a large gash starting at the top of his abdomen and ending at his left hip. The guard hadn't held back. "Come on." She said, grabbing his shoulders to lift him up. "We're going to the bureau."

Maria put Altair's arm around her shoulder and supported half of his weight. Luckily, they weren't far from Malik. However, they ran into a problem when they came to the ladder leading to the bureau.

"Dammit. Tell me you can climb." Maria hissed.

Without a word, the assassin pushed Maria away and took hold of the ladder. He was slow, which made Maria impatient.

"Stupid assassin! Can't you go any faster?" She was below him, not enjoying the view.

Altair ignored her. Minutes later, he reached the top.

Maria came up after him and again supported him as they climbed down into the bureau.

"What happened?" Malik exclaimed when he saw the injured Altair. Maria laid him down and ripped open his robes around the wound. "Explain woman!"

Maria turned sharply to look him in the eye. "Malik, I will tell you later. But right now I need you to get me whatever medical supplies you have. Now." She snapped and went back to what she was doing.

Malik sneered, but did as he was told. He handed her a needle and some thread, along with an ointment. Maria raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's something I made myself. Use it, it works." Malik urged her.

Maria first cleaned the wound with a wet rag, making it go from white to a crimson red. Malik placed the thread in boiling water while Maria spread the ointment.

"The next time I see a guard..." Altair muttered.

"You'll blend and avoid him." Maria finished for him. "I don't very much like doing this, so don't be an idiot next time."

Altair sighed and let Maria do her work. It was silent as she stitched up the wound, only because Altair knew that if he said anything, it would be how much the needle hurt.

Maria finished and lightly ran the rag over the wound once more to make sure it was clean. Altair tried to sit up, but Maria pushed him back down. "You won't be getting up for a while, assassin. Let it heal." She bent down to cut the thread with her teeth. Altair felt her lips brush his torso twice, he wouldn't admit to the fact that it felt nice.

Maria left him in the nest of pillows to wash the blood from her face and hands. Malik came to sit next to him with tea. Altair propped himself up onto a pillow so that he was half sitting up, half laying down.

"It was a guard." Altair said.

"Makes sense... At first I thought you and the woman had gotten into an argument." Malik laughed.

Altair didn't join him. "She has a name." He sipped his tea.

"Hph." Malik sipped his as well. "I don't see why you put up with her. She's impulsive, hard headed and doesn't know how to control that tongue of hers."

"What you see as impulsiveness is bravery. She is stubborn, but knows the limit. Her tongue is what usually keeps us out of trouble."

"What, does she persuade the guards with a kiss?" Malik laughed.

"Of course not, Maria would not lower herself to that level."

"Well, as long as thing are getting done." Malik stood and went to his bedchamber. Night had fallen.

Maria returned to Altair with dinner. She had gone into town and brought back bread, vegetables and meat. They ate together, Maria reminding him to be careful with his utensils.

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself Maria." Altair tried to grab the fork from her, but failed.

"I don't believe you, now open." Maria shoved a roasted carrot into his mouth. Altair eventually surrendered and let her feed him.

They finished, Malik coming out to have some for himself, having to call Maria by her name to get some.

Maria laid beside Altair, ready to go to sleep.

"Maria?" Altair whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

AN: Hooray! I'll try to post another one, so stay tuned!

Please review! I love reviews!


End file.
